


Daffodil

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [23]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Size Difference, and duvet hogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Morning cuddles (and handjobs) and chill.





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - Size difference

Hyungwon hogs their double duvet to himself, making a soft, warm cave and leaving his boyfriend whining, exposed to the morning chilly air.

“Hyungwon, Hyungwonnie” Hoseok calls, trying to retrieve some of the covers, “you told me to skip the gym today so we can cuddle” he uses his last resort, climbing on Hyungwon’s form like the oversized koala he is. “Why am I getting this unfair treatment?”

Hyungwon groans from inside his fort, because Hoseok is too heavy and it’s slowly suffocating him.

“You put your cold legs on my back” he says sulkily, “I will not tolerate this behavior”.

“It’s the only way you wake up!” Hoseok defends himself, clinging on Hyungwon like his life depends on it. “I’m cold Hyungwonnie.”

“Your fault for getting to bed almost naked.” He opens the covers just enough to let some air in. “Why would you wake me up anyway, it’s sleeping in day.”

“Wanted to cuddle.” Hyungwon hears the pout in Hoseok’s voice and breaks. He’s not that heartless. And furthermore, he won’t let Hoseok catch a cold and be sad and sniffy and coughing for the rest of the week.

“Fine” Hyungwon makes space, inviting Hoseok next to him, “get in”.

Hoseok is lucky he’s so warm and Hyungwon can make good use of him as a heater at winter. He decides to forgive him for putting his frozen toes on Hyungwon’s back after returning from the bathroom.

Hoseok wiggles his way into the too big duvet and gets as close as physically possible to Hyungwon.

“Morning” he kisses Hyungwon’s nose, “it’s nine o’clock and you’re probably pissed you’re woken up before noon, aren’t you baby?”

“Yes.” Hyungwon replies dryly, trying not to crack a smile at how happily Hoseok is grinning or his eyes are shining. “Why do you look so excited?”

“It’s been a while since we were both awake early without having something to do.” Hoseok traces a line from Hyungwon’s soft sideburns to the stubble of his chin and Hyungwon feels himself blushing.

Hoseok does that often, looks at him like Hyungwon is the most precious thing in the whole world.

“Won’t you go to the gym later?” Hyungwon looks down Hoseok’s body, the little spots and moles on his soft skin, the hard muscles he loves so much. Hoseok missed his gym training only when he was sick.

“I’d rather take you on a date.” Hoseok nuzzles on Hyungwon’s neck, pecks his prominent collarbones. “Cinema and hot chocolate afterwards? It’s been a while.”

“Sounds really good” Hyungwon buries his fingers into Hoseok’s hair, pulling gently until they are looking into each other’s eyes.

“What?” Hoseok giggles, smiling brighter than the sun outside their window.

Hyungwon taps his lips and closes his eyes.

Hoseok kisses him softly, brushing his wet lips against Hyungwon’s chapped ones, leaving small pecks all over his face. And Hyungwon is thankful he still feels so in love after three years of dating. They fought a lot and there were times he was scared they’ll completely fall apart, but at the end it always worked out.

Hyungwon places a hand on Hoseok’s hipbone and pushes him until Hoseok is on top of him and that time the extra weight is wanted.

Hoseok has his arms and legs on either side of Hyungwon’s body, and his mouth attached to Hyungwon’s skin. Hyungwon might be constantly nagging about his boyfriend spending so much time at the gym and so much money on nutrition supplement, but deep, deep down he loves Hoseok’s body so much.

How it’s so sturdy and muscular compared to his own lanky figure. How protected he feels when Hoseok has him by his side, or pinned down, or up a wall. How he can roll around in the middle of the night when he wakes up from a bad dream and hug his bulky teddy bear of a boyfriend. But of course he’ll continue making fun of Hoseok’s clumsiness and buffiness instead of telling him any of this.

“Are you at least making us breakfast?” Hyungwon asks, a soft moan escaping his lips when his boyfriend rolls his hips.

“I’ll think about it” Hoseok smirks, “after taking care of –that-“.

And of course –that- is Hoseok’s boner, tenting his briefs and brushing Hyungwon’s stomach. Hyungwon at mornings doesn’t even have enough energy to open his eyes, much less to get an erection he’ll then need more time to take care of. Hoseok, on the other hand, is used to having admirable amounts of energy at mornings.

Hyungwon doesn’t need to do much to make Hoseok whine and moan. Just lift his hand and take Hoseok’s cock out of his underwear. And maybe he gets a little turned on himself at the process.

Hoseok thrusts into Hyungwon’s fisted palm, throwing the duvet off of them. But it’s okay, because Hyungwon isn’t the tiniest bit cold anymore, he’s hot all over. His dick gets fully hard watching Hoseok above him, the rolls starting from his shoulders to his hips, his biceps right below Hyungwon’s head.

Hyungwon wraps his free hand around himself under his sweats, strokes his cock slowly, not yet fully awake, because the way the morning light falls on Hoseok and the room makes everything seem dreamy. Hoseok, so warm on top of him makes it feel dreamy too.

“Are you close?” Hoseok leans close to him, mouths sloppily on Hyungwon’s jawline and Hyungwon can only give him a small “yes”.

Hoseok stops moving, looks into Hyungwon’s eyes and kisses him deeply, groans into Hyungwon’s mouth coming between their bodies and it’s so messy already, but Hyungwon doesn’t care and comes too, all over himself and Hoseok and their bed.

And suddenly Hoseok’s weight is too much and Hyungwon feels too sleepy again.

He pushes Hoseok off him and buries himself under the duvet.

“Breakfast” Hyungwon commands and Hoseok sits on the bed on his butt, laughing. “And a warm bath while at it because we’re not going out like that.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
